totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie 2: Głos przegranych
(pojawia się ten jingielek i napis "Atheles Total Drama AFTERMATH" (potem leci intro sezonu) (Znowu głupi jingielek z napisem) Na środku siedzi Geoff i Blaineley! Studio nic a nic się nie zmieniło od Totalnej Porażki w Trasie! Odzywa się Geoff: Geoff: 'Witajcie, ziomy jestem Geoff! '''Blaineley: '''A ja, Blaineley '''Stacey Andrews O'Halloran. '''Razem z Geoffem poprawadzimy ostatnie podsumowanie w historii tego show... '''Geoff: '''Ale na początku mam zamiar przedstawić osoby które nie dostały się do tego programu! Trent, Sadie i Katie, Harolda, Gwen, Codiego, Sierre, Noah, Ezekiela, Justina, Heather, Beth, Lindsay. oraz Owena. (pokazuje ich kolejno) oraz.. Sama, Camerona, Scotta, Staci, Dawn, Dakotę, B, Mike i Zoey!.. '''Blaineley: '''Oni nie dostali zaszczytu wystąpienia w tym sezonie! A teraz czas na osoby które już dawno wyleciały z gry, w loży frajerów siedzą najwięksi przegrani tego sezonu: Izzy, Leshawna, Dj, Bridgette i Tyler! '''Geoff: '''Oczywiście dołączą do nich dzisiaj kolejni uczestnicy! Powitajmy:Ann Marie! ''Wchodzi macha wszystkim! '' '''Blaineley: '''Ale dzisiaj nie będziemy z nimi rozmawiali o nich! Zapraszamy kolejnego przegranego czyli Duncana!... ''Wchodzi z zadowoloną miną do studia... Zajmuje miejsce w loży frajerów.. 'Geoff: '''Siema kolo! Nastepnie dołączy do nas namowalna fanka Chelsea! ''Chelsea wbiega zadowolona! 'Chelsea: '''Tak tak! To naprawde jest podsumowanie! Rajujciu! '''Sierra: '''Marna moja imitacja... Prawda Codusiu? '''Cody: '(wzdycha) taaa.... 'Chelsea: '''Nie jestem żadną imitacją! '''Blaineley: '''Zamknij się! Teraz czas na przegranego frajera, który uważał że Igrzyska Olimpijskie zaczeły się odbywać od 1944! Lightning dołącz do nas! ''Wchodzi Lightning: 'Lightning: '''Sh-Bam, co ja tu robię!? '''Geoff: '''Zajmuj miejsce stary i nie marudź! I czas przedstawić ostatnią przegraną tego sezonu Courtney! Która miała bliskie spotkanie ze Skunksem... ''Weszła, w specjalnym kostiumie.. By nie było jeszcze czuć zapachu Skunksa.. 'Courtney: '''Zadowoleni?! '''Blaineley: '''Jasne! A więc co nas dzisiaj czeka w podsumowaniu! ''Pojawiają się zdjęcia po kolei na ekranie każdego uczestnika tego który pozostał w grze o milion dolców! '''Geoff: '''O mówimy mocne i słabe strony, uczestników, powiemy troche o nich.. Oraz na końcu tego odcinka niespodzianka! '''Owen: '''Niespodzianka!? Uwielbiam niespodzianki! '''Blaineley: '''Ale nie dla Ciebie tłuściochu!... A więc zacznijmy od Jo! '''Geoff: '''Jo, uczestniczka która wzięła udział w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy! Dotarła tam do finałowej 5! '''Blaineley: '''Racja.. Jej mocną stroną jest oczywiście wysportowane ciało! '''Geoff: '''No jasna sprawa, ale największą wadą jej jest chyba rządza zwycięstwa! '''Lightning: Kolo jest dobry.. Ale mi się wydaję że nie ma szans w tym sezonie! Blaineley: 'Przecież to dziewczyna.. Czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak głupi? '''Lightning: '''Lightning nie jest głupi! SH-Bam! '''Geoff: '''Jasne! A teraz mamy połączenie wideo z trenerką Jo! ''Na ekranie pojawiła się wysportowana starsza kobieta.. '' '''Geoff: '''Dzień dobry! Czy pani to..? '''Trenerka Jo: '''Tak to ja! '''Geoff: '''Skąd wiedziałaś o co chciałem zapytać? '''Trenerka Jo: '''Głupia, nie jestem! Streszczaj się! Nie mam za dużo czasu! '''Geoff: '''Jasne.. Czy uważa pani, że Jo, ma szanse w tym sezonie? '''Trenerka Jo: '''Proste! Ona jest najlepsza w tym programie! '''Geoff: '''Zapewna jesteś o swoją podopieczną! Czy nie osoby która by jej zagroziła? '''Trenerka Jo: '''Nie ma! Koncze ide na trening! '''Blaineley: '''Ok.. Teraz zajmijmy się Evą! Wzięła udział w I sezonie, na wyspie.. Odpadła jako 2.. '''Geoff: '''Nie zrobiła większej kariery w tym show!... '''Blaineley: '''Nie wątpliwie jej najważniejszą cechą jest siła! '''Geoff: '''A nasłabszą jest jej charakter... '''Blaineley: '''O mamy połączenie z przyjaciółkom Evy z siłowni! '''Courtney: '(zdziwiona) to ona ma przyjaciólki? 'Geoff: '''Najwyraźniej.. '''Courtney:'A to nowość!... Na ekranie pojawiła się muskularna dziewczyna, w takim samym stroju jak Eva. 'Blaineley: '''Witaj! '''Znajoma_Evy: '''Witam..Agrr.. '''Blaineley: '''Zdradziłabyś nam sekret Evy, czemu doszła tak daleko? '''Znajoma_Evy: 'Żaden sekret.. Jak się jest najlepszym i najsilniejszym to sie wygrywa! 'Blaineley: '''Czy....wszyscy na siłowni nosicie takie same stroje!? '''Znajoma_Evy: '''Jasna sprawa! '''Blaineley: '''Chcesz coś dodać od siebie!? '''Znajoma_Evy: '''Oczywiście, że Eva stłucze im te głupie tyłki! '''Geoff: '''Ok, teraz czas na temat o Bricku! Brick jest kadetem! Potrafi wiązać supły i jest bardzo honorowy! '''Blaineley: '''Jego wadą jest natomiast naiwność! '''Geoff: '''No! Mamy połączenie jednym z byłych wychowawców Bricka! Panem Jensonem! ''Na ekranie pojawia się starszy pan, siwy, w stroju wojskowym. 'Geoff: '''Panie Jensen, czy Brick był zawsze taki obowiązkowy!? '''Pan_Jensen: '''Jasna sprawa! '''Geoff: '''Czy kadet, zdobywał dużo odznak? '''Pan_Jensen: '''Oczywiście! Najwięcej za wysyłanie listów do Mamy! ''Uczestnicy wybuchnęli śmiechem... 'Geoff: '''Uważa pan, że Brick może wygrać ten sezon? '''Pan_Jensen: '''Jasna sprawa młodzieńcze! '''Blaineley: '''My już panu dziękujemy! A teraz na nasza tapętę trafia Alejandro! '''Geoff: '''Wścibski i przebiegły to jego chyba silne strony.. W tym sezonie jak na siebie to jest spokojny.. '''Blaineley: '''Jego największa wada!? CHyba zbyt duża pewność! A naszym gościem teraz będzie jego brat Carlos! ''Na ekranie pojawia się bardzo podobny chłopak do Alejandro... 'Blaineley: '''Witaj '''Carlos: '''Witam! '''Blaineley: '''Czy uważasz, że udział Twojego brata w show to dobry pomysł? '''Carlos: '''Ja nigdy nie popierałem udziały tej łamagi.. '''Blaineley: '''Czemu? '''Carlos: '(napiął mięśnie) Bo wporównaniu do mnie, jest nikim... Ale dziwne że sobie radzi.. 'Blaineley: '''Może go źle oceniałeś.. '''Carlos: '''Ha..Ha.. Ta jasne.. Poprostu tutaj w show biorą udział miernoty.. '''Geoff( '''się wtrącił): Ciesz się że tego nie widziały Jo i Eva.. '''Blaineley: '''Zamkij się Geoff... To czemu ty nie zdecydowałeś się na udział? '''Carlos: '''Miałbym za łatwo.. ''urwało się połączenie 'Geoff: '''Oj.. Chyba ktoś nam urwał połączenie.. A teraz 3 nowych zawodników o których wiemy najmniej... Najpierw Greg.. '''Blaineley: '''Greg.. To jest osoba dośc dziwna.. Próbująca się pokazać... Ale niewątpliwie do wielkich zalet zaliczyć można jego nos strategiczny... '''Courtney: '''Jakby robił jeszcze listy to bym może go polubiła... '''Geoff: '''Wadą tego zawodnika jest znowu.. Brak kontaktów po za własną drużyną i zbyt duża wiara w wiare sojuszu.... O mamy połączenie z jego kolegą.. Kolejnym luzakiem.. Nazywa się Mikki.. ''Na ekranie pojawia się ziom w stroju luzackim.. 'Geoff: '''Witaj Mikki.. '''Mikki: '''Yo ziomale! '''Geoff: '''Podobno bardzo się przyjaźnicie z Gregiem? '''Mikki: '''No proste, ziomuś jest bardzo spoko i coool... '''Geoff: '''Ok..Czy uważasz że dzięki temu programowi, chociaż troche się zmieni? '''Mikki: '''Ja mam luzackie myśli i mówie wam, że jeszcze bardziej się wyluzuje! '''Geoff: '''A... Spoko, a myślisz że kto wygra ten sezon? '''Mikki: '''Pewna sprawa ziom, Greg wygra wszystko i zostawi frajerów w oddali! ''Koniec połączenia.. 'Geoff: '''Ok! No to teraz kolej na..? '''Blaineley: '''Olimpie! Całkiem nowa uczestniczka, która chyba na dobre się w show zadomowiła.. jedyna uczestniczka drużyny Wrzeszczących Basebollistów, a zarazem miła i spokojna dziewczyna.. '''Geoff: '''Narazie jednak nie możemy dostrzec jej wad... Co jest dość specyficzne.. '''Blaineley: '''Mamy połączenie z mamą Olimpii! ''Na ekranie pojawia się kobieta około 36 lat... 'Blaineley: '''Dzień Dobry! '''Mama Olimpii: '''Dobry! '''Blaineley: 'Śledzi pani show? 'M_O: '''Tak i jestem troche zawiedziona.. Bo powstał sojusz.. Który eliminuje drużyne Olimpi... '''Blaineley: '''To show ma taki urok.. '''M_0; '''Ale czemu moja córka.. padnie ofiarą szantażu? '''Blaineley: '''Poprostu... Pokazała że nie jest taka silna.. '''M_0: '''Jak pani tak może! Dowidzenia! ''Mama Olimpii sie rozłączyła.. 'Geoff: '''Oj.. ostra.. A teraz ostatni zawodnik wzięty na tapete to Lukaninho! '''Blaineley: '''Nowy uczestnik.. Jedyną chyba jego zaletą jest siła połączona z wolą walki.. Ale to chyba tyle.. '''Geoff: '''Oczywiście to nie wątpliwe.. Wade za to ma poważną jest zbytnio zakochany w sobie.. Mamy połączenie z kolegą drużyny.. Giovannim. ''Na ekranie pojawia się 16 letni młodszy kolega piłkarza... ''Geoff: '''Witamy! '''Giovanni: '''Siemka! Geoff! Jestem wielki fanem tego programu! '''Geoff: '''Ale dziś nie o tym! Czy cieszysz się że znasz bohatera tego sezonu? '''Giovanni: '''No niby tak! Ale ziom troche przegina.. '''Geoff: '''Czemu? '''Giovanni: '''Bo... Dziewczyna sama do niego leci.. A on.. Nic.. '''Geoff: '''Tak to jest dziwne! A czy ma szanse wygrać!? '''Giovanni: '''Jasne że, tak bo jest najlepszy! '''Geoff: '''Jasna sprawa... Dzięki.. ''SKończyło się połączenie.. 'Blaineley: '''Ok! No to teraz wy przegrani wybierzecie jednego frajera który wyleci z gry! Leshawna? '''Leshawna: '''Jest jedna osoba co mi za bardzo zaszła za skóre. Wybiera Lukaninho! '''Geoff: '''Ok! Tyler!? '''Tyler: '''Ja? Za bardzo wnerwia mnie ten loozak.. I jest podobno nowym ulubiencem widzów... Greg sorry! '''Blaineley: '''Spoko! Bridgette? '''Bridgette: '''Dla mnie w finale nie powinien się znaleźć Alejandro! '''Geoff: '''No... A Ty DJ? '''DJ: '''Ja nie głosuje! '''Blaineley: '''Jak chcesz..Izzy.? '''Izzy: '''Ja głosuje booom na Grega! '''Geoff: '''Skoro tak.. Słuchamy Ann Marie? '''Ann Marie: '''Greg! Niewątpliwie.. Przyczynił się do naszej porażki! I planował moje wyrzucenie! '''Blaineley: '''Ok!! Duncan? '''Duncan: '''Powinna wylecieć Olimpia! Niecierpie jej.. CHociaż troche mi pomogła.. '''Geoff: '''Panna siedze cicho ma jeden głos.. Chelsea? '''Chelsea: '''Lukaninho... '''Blaineley: '''Ok! '''Chelsea: '''Ale ja nie skończyłam... '''Blaineley: '''Cicho! Dalej Lightning.. '''Lightning: '''Emele Dudki dziś wyleci Jo! '''Geoff: '..No.. Ok? A Courtney głosuje? '''Courtney: '''Greg obmyślił strategiem bym odpadła to i on wylatuje! '''Geoff(Dzwoni do Chrisa) '''A więc Chrisa wywal Grega! '''Blaineley: '''Ceremonia na początku następnego odcinka! '''Geoff: '''A to było podsumowanie Sportowców Totalnej Porażki! Cześć! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki